elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet Again
Meet Again ( 再会 / さいかい / saikai / Meeting Again ) is the twentieth chapter of the Elfen Lied manga series. A story arc digest of chapters twenty through thirty-one is also available. Plot A cheerful Mayu departs for school, with Yuka happily commenting on how rapidly she has improved. A sleeping Kouta finds himself awoken by Yuka's kicks at his head, and both recall how oddly willing Mayu's mother, once contacted, was to give her up to transfer both her school and custody. At the request of Mayu, who was reluctant even to yield up her mother's phone number, the two decided not to pursue the matter any further, despite the further oddity of the mother having never even reported Mayu as missing. Their thoughts turn to their increased living expenses, with the two both seriously and jokingly discussing their options, including Kouta getting a job, or taking in yet more girls, sarcasm that Kouta resents. Rising to go to their college classes (Kouta, courtesy of Yuka's kicking foot), the two, being unable to leave the virtually helpless Nyu at home alone, they simply bring her to classes, her horns hidden by hair ribbons, which she is strongly warned never to let anyone touch. When Kouta reminds of Nyu being dragged off for research, Yuka glares but says nothing. Nyu has learned to say certain words, most prominently, 'Yes' (Hai), which she says in a loud booming tone of voice. Kouta teases and wonders why Yuka, with her grades and intelligence, isn't at a higher-level university. Her angry, flustered reaction indicates she enrolled locally to be with Kouta, despite testing for something better than the local 'safety school.' As usual, Kouta fails to pick this up. Back at the research facility, we see Nana somehow intact and alive, her limbs restored, and excited to see Kurama again, holding his necktie. Her attempt to run over to him causes one of her artificial legs to fall off, and her use of her new fingers lacks all control. Showing that she has yet to master the utilization of these new limbs, moved by her vectors, Kurama tells her he will need her again when she is ready, which overjoys her, fearful of the day when she is of no use to him. Back at the college, Kouta tells Yuka that he has no interest in any clubs, but rather likes to visit zoos, his interest in evolution pushing him to become a biology major. Yuka also decides not to join any clubs, then leaves Nyu in Kouta's care for her Physical Education class. Nyu, scared and intrigued by a student in a dai kaiju outfit, wanders off confused and is frightened by other students who chat with her and try to touch her hair ribbons, which Kouta had warned her not to do. She runs headlong smack into Bando, who blinded by Lucy, still, hears her say 'Nyu' which is the last thing he heard Lucy say after their battle. Isobe looks on at this, very confused. Trivia *This chapter features a time skip between it and the last chapter, but not a very long one since the series time still hasn't left the spring season in-canon. Visible signs of spring (i.e. cherry blossoms and other flowering plants blooming, high frequency of rain) typically begin in mid-to-late March, and schools in Japan start new semesters in April, leaving only a few weeks between them. *The concerns about Mayu's mother's behavior are not raised again in the series after this point. *The chapter cover features Nyu sitting in a position sure to give fits to both Kouta and Yuka. Gallery ELC20MA.JPG|A new life begins for Nyu and Mayu Category:Series Information Category:Story Related Category:Manga Category:Article